vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mereoleona Vermillion
Summary Mereoleona Vermillion is a noblewoman and the first daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families. She is also the captain of the Crimson Lion squad and the Royal Knights squad and Fuegoleon's big sister. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Mereoleona Vermillion, The Uncrowned Undefeated Lioness, Beast Woman Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 32 Classification: Magic Knight, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Acrobatics, Fire Manipulation (Can manipulate fire, she can use the Mana Zone to multiply her attacks to the opponent and leaving no chance for him to escape), Heat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (via Mana Zone), Statistics Amplification (Mereoleona uses the Reinforcement Magic to increase her physical abilities. Reignition 2× should potentially double her power), Power Nullification (Can burn an magic and nullify them, she especially burned Liar's Dark Magic, Light Magic and several others magics replicated by him), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Barely affected by a Sleep Magic although their stats has been lowered) and Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin. Even without Mana Skin, she was casually hanging around lava) Attack Potency: Small Country level (It was explicitly stated that Meroleona is stronger than Yami, she completely overpowered Raia numerous times and easily defeated it, she was even able to hold back reincarnated Raia alongside an entire elf squad. She also defeated Elf Vetto) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Asta, blitzed Raia.) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Superior to Asta and on par with the other Magic Knight Captains) Durability: Small Country level (Took hits from Reincarnated Raia, Elf Rill and an entire elf squad even though her durability was lowered by Sleep Magic. She also took hits from Vetto), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Incredibly high, fights powerful members of the White Knight Demon's Eyes, she could live during 300 days in the forest of Bumpkin where powerful magical beasts live. Mereoleona was able to continuously fight against opponents as strong as her during days and even where her senses were lowered and was near death. Range: Hundreds of meters with most of her abilities Standard Equipment: 'Grimoire 'Intelligence: Unknown, but she is an accomplished fighter who is known for her technique and her inhuman strength. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reinforcement Magic:' Reinforcement Magic is a know ability in the Clover country, it's a form of magic that allows the users to increase their physical abilities, this magic can also be used form increase durability by enveloping the body with Mana. Mereoleona uses this form of magic to increase her physical abilities *'Mana Zone:' Offensively, the mana could be funneled into spells to increase their size and number. It could also be used to launch attacks from all-around, within, or behind a target. Defensively, the mana could be used to augment Mana Skin and other Reinforcement Magic spells, allowing for the prediction of enemies' attacks and for moving in mid-air *'Fire Paw:' It a spell used by Mereoleona for making the peoples she want unable to act freely and making them docile. 0108-008.jpg 0108-009.jpg 0108-012.jpg 0108-013.jpg *'Fire Magic:' Mereoleona can manipulate the elements of fire, by using it, she can burn instantanously the opponent, it can be used to burn away magic attack and completly cancel it, usually, she use Hand to hand movements alongside her fire ability to burn entierly the opponents simply by contact, with Mana zone, she can increse the AOE of her attacks and even produce continuously attacks to prevent the opponent to reacts and even heal. **'Calidus Brachium:' Mereoleona surrounds her fist with a fiery aura and punches the opponent, engulfing them in flames 0136-018.png **'Calidus Brachium Barrage:' After taking control of the surrounding mana, Mereoleona pummels the target with fiery blasts from multiple directions. The continuous stream of attacks from every direction makes it difficult to escape from or defending against this spell 0137-016.jpg 0138-003.png **'Calidus Brachium Purgatory:' After taking control of the surrounding mana, Mereoleona pours all of their strength into a stream of punches that engulfs the entire area with flames. The fire is strong enough to incinerate blocks of stone. The physical strain of this spell could worsen any injuries she has, and the magical exhaustion could leave her defenseless. 0153-004.png 0153-005.png 0153-006.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Black Clover Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Captains Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Broom Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Princesses Category:Acrobats Category:Shueisha Category:Brawlers Category:Warriors Category:Military Characters